The invention relates to a wind-on device for workstations of two-for-one twisters and ply twisters, and more particularly relates to wind-on device for twisters having a take-up bobbin, a drive shaft extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine, a friction roller which is driven by the drive shaft and causes the take-up bobbin to make a rotational movement, and a driven advance roller positioned upstream of the friction roller in the yarn run.
Textile machines configured as two-for-one twisters and ply twisters generally have a large number of workstations, each comprising a twisting spindle region or ply twisting spindle region and a wind-on region. The workstations are arranged next to one another in the longitudinal direction of the machine. The yarn is processed in the twisting spindle region or ply twisting spindle region. The necessary twist is imparted to the yarns there. The twisted yarn is then wound to form a cross-wound bobbin in the wind-on region.
A two-for-one twister is known from German Patent Publication DE 88 157 54 U1, in which identically constructed workstations are in each case arranged in the conventional manner on opposing outsides of the machine to achieve a high degree of utilisation of space of the textile machine. The finished take-up bobbins are transferred by means of a transfer device from the creel to a conveyor belt running in the centre of the machine. The creel carrying the cross-wound bobbin is connected to a support arm. The pivot axle of the support arm is arranged in the region below the conveyor belt. This is to achieve a low overall height of the machine in order to be able to arrange the supply device for feed bobbins above the twister at a comparatively low and still comfortably reachable height. Free access to yarn-guiding parts is to be achieved by the arrangement of the support arm and creel in the region between the winding-on cylinder and the vertical longitudinal centre plane of the machine.
German Patent Publication DE 42 17 360 C2 describes a twister in which a plurality of twisting spindles are arranged in the conventional manner on a spindle rail. The twisting spindles configured as ply twisting spindles have a bobbin pot surrounding a first yarn bobbin. A second yarn bobbin is arranged outside the bobbin pot. The twisted yarn formed is supplied to the wind-on device via a deflection roller.
The wind-on region of these textile machines as usual consists in each case of an advance roller associated with the workstation for the purpose of building up tension of the yarn, a traversing yarn displacement device for forming the cross-wound bobbin, a winding roller for driving the tube or the bobbin body and a creel, which holds the tube or the cross-wound bobbin.
Both the advance roller and also the winding roller of the known wind-on devices are driven, in each case, by means of continuous shafts. The shafts on the two sides of the machine in the longitudinal direction of the machine pass through the entire textile machine. Each shaft is driven by a drive device at the head end of the machine. The continuous shafts are, as shown, for example, for the shaft of the advance rollers in German Patent Publication DE 100 459 09 A1, frequently equipped with covers. The covers are to be used to prevent accidents and to reduce soiling of the shaft bearings. The upper installation space of the two-for-one or ply twister facing the operator is filled by continuous shafts or covers. This makes free access to the wind-on device more difficult.
To fit the textile machine with the necessary twisting or ply twisting material in the form of working spindles, adequate free space has to be available between the spindle and wind-on region, corresponding to the bobbin size, to make ergonomic servicing possible. The provision of this installation space substantially influences the working height of the textile machine. The working height is taken to mean here the upper edge of the winding roller driving the cross-wound bobbin by friction.
In order to maintain an ergonomic servicing height of 1,370 mm, for example with feeds of various sizes, the spindle rail carrying the twisting or ply twisting spindle is lowered. This allows ergonomic servicing. A change in the spindle rail position is also carried out, for example, when more installation space is required, because two feed bobbins are used to save on the doubling process.
Different arrangements of this type of the spindle rail have the drawback, however, that various designs or cross-sections of the textile machine are produced and therefore a diversity of types is brought about. This leads to increased costs.